The Mysterious Exorcist
by Yumi to kuroi hane
Summary: A new exorcist is sent to the Black Order by General Tiedoll. Who is he/she and why are they hiding their appearance? And what's more is they're stronger than Kanda! Hope you enjoy and I'm always open to suggestions Rated T in case and because of Kanda's language. A special thanks to my friend Jess for all the help! RandR please! I don't own d Gray man.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fanfiction that I have written down. If you're an otaku you know you create fanfics in your head :3**

**p.s. I don't own DGM**

**R&R Please! =3= Peace out!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The start of everything

Satomi POV

I groaned. Why of all places did they place the Black Order on a cliff? Wait never mind it was the perfect place. Secluded, hard to excess and had an unsettling aura. My knives and daggers clinked together while my staff dug into my thigh. I shivered water sprayed onto me; my cloak blew with the wind leaving part of my skin bare. What a bother but I had to do this I will become an exorcist and protect the people I love. With one last grunt I hoisted myself up over the cliff. I was finally here. I worked my way up to path to the eerie building.

No one's POV

As Satomi went up to a building a voice demanded "Identify yourself!" This freaked her out she looked left and right. "Who's there?" She shouted. "Take off your cloak." No she thought I can't show myself not after I got so far. "Very well then Kanda come out." The voice echoed. Out came a man with katana running out at her shouting "Damn finder wasting my time!"

Kanda's POV

Che. Why couldn't Komui pick up his office, stacks and stacks of paper everywhere. You couldn't find a damn thing. I overheard a finder telling komui that there was a disturbance at the gate. It was probably nothing, those damn wimps. "Kanda!" Komui called, "will you please see who's at the gate." Seriously? "Oh and don't try to kill them this time" he added. I started towards the gate "Mugen Activate." As soon as I saw the figure. They were in brown cloak covering their face. "A finder! That's the threat?" I growled to myself while I started running up to them.

Satomi's POV

"Damn finder what do you mean damn finder!" I demanded I pulled out my boa staff. He smirked "you think that's going to work? You should just die!" I smiled back as he threw his katana against my staff. It didn't create one single crack. I saw a glimmer of surprise go through his face but then it went blank. I grabbed his hand and flipped him. He had a sheepish look "What the hell?" "All lives matter no matter who they are." I scowled. This wasn't normally like me everyone said that I was always sweet but something about this guy just pisses me of. "Wait Kanda never mind let him in." I sighed with relief Komui got the letter knowing not to talk about my identity, it wasn't really that no one could know it's just I wasn't comfortable with it.

No one's POV

Satomi gave a hand to Kanda which he purposefully ignored. She flung her hand onto his arm and pulled him up. He wasn't that heavy, Satomi didn't notice that she was grasping onto his arm with her legs shaking. She was finally at the Black Order and she was scared shitless. A purple haired man dressed in a uniform with a pleasant facial expression. "You must be our new exorcist welcome! I'm Komui and this is Kanda" He greeted. "Exorcist, Che." Kanda commented.

Satomi's POV

I keep on feeling Komui glancing at me and Kanda groaning about something. I looked down and tore my hand away from his arm and sheepishly apologized. "Follow me." Said Komui. So I did. When we were far away enough for Kanda not to hear us he asked "So you're a special case aren't you?" "Yes." I answered "Please don't call me that I'm not that special." Great I was back to my old self. "Sure Satomi-san" "call me Satomi." "Okay Satomi-chan." The way he said it sounded like a question. I smiled and continued following him. He lead me to the elevator which we stepped on and it almost instantly plummeted.

Komui's POV

I remember reading a letter from General Tiedoll it read, _Dear Komui,_ _ I am sending a new exorcist that I have begun training, I suspect that her synchronization rate is over 100%. I have two requests please keep her identity a secret, she'll arrive in a finder's cloak. The other favor is of the most importance Satomi has two anti-akuma weapons, not one. Before she uses both of them at one have __Hevlaska look over her._ _Tiedoll_ I found this suspicious but an order was an order and I trusted General Tiedoll. When she first came I knew it was her but there was a hint of curiosity in me wondering how strong she was. So naturally I sent Kanda. I was utterly astonished when I came out. No not because she beat Kanda but after she helped him up and held onto him. Out of fright I didn't blame her she was only nineteen but the biggest enigma to me was Kanda didn't say anything but just stared at her hand and he BLUSHED. I was probably overthinking things Kanda was most likely just surprised. She seemed like a nice girl JUST LIKE MY LENALEE-CHAN! As we went down she kept on making hand gestures. Assuring herself?

No one's POV

As they hit the ground Satomi was feeling better as she walked on the platform. That all disappeared when she saw Hevlaska beckoning to her. Hevlaska pulled her up towards her and put her into her embrace and started whispering numbers.

Komui's POV

As she set her down I asked nervously "Did you get both?" She smiled. That was either a good sign or a horribly wrong sign. "Her boa staff is 105%." She commented. "And the other?..." She laughed "150%" I stood in silence. Wow. "Satomi-Chan!" I yelled as I hugged her. "Hey Komui" She surprising hugged me back. "Wait. Is she allowed to use both?" "Yes." She replied. "If I were her I would keep her second weapon a secret." What was her second weapon? "I have a set of knives and daggers." Did she read my mind? She slipped off her hood. My mouth dropped she was as pretty as Lenalee-chan!

No one's POV

Satomi's red curls cascading half way down her back shone in the light Hevlaska gave off. But what stood out the most was her violet eyes. They contrasted her fair skin and thin pink lips. As they walked back up to the platform her smile shone. Up it went.


	2. Chapter 2

No one's POV The elevator finally went to a standstill. In the distance Komui and Satomi heard "Strike!" "Shit" Said Satomi as she quickly put her hood up. Lavi came running up with a confused face. "Did anyone she a pretty red haired girl?" Lavi asked. Satomi blushed as she felt Lavi's eyes on her. "This is our new exorcist take care of _him_." Komui said emphasizing the him. "Nice to meet cha!" Lavi grinned and started running as all of them heard "LAVI YOU BASTARD!" Kanda. He flew past without acknowledging any of them. Then came a boy with snow white hair. "Kanda calm down! Lavi didn't mean to knock over your soba, he thought he saw a pretty girl!" He was out of breath and stopped before them. "You must be the new exorcist, I'm Allen." He greeted with his hand out "I'm Sat…Satoshi" said Satomi accepting his hand. Lavi's POV I swear I saw a girl with red curly hair with striking purple eyes. Maybe I just haven't had enough sleep. "You retarded rabbit!" I heard Yuu-Chan scream. Gotta go! Kanda's POV Che, first I was disturbed by that stupid gate business damn that Komui, now Lavi, I'll slice him to pieces. So the new exorcists name is Sa…? Weird, I usually remember names. And the worst part of it was Lavi kept on going on and on about the red headed beauty. Why can't I just eat my soba in piece? Damn you Lavi. "Kanda, Komui wants you in his office!" Lenalee told me as she came up. "Fine," I growled. Could this day get any worse? The answer was yes as I walked into the office to find Sa... toshi sitting on the couch.

Satomi's POV I sat on the couch leisurely, great I got to go on a mission with Kanda. It's not that I didn't like him it's just that… let's just say we didn't get off on the right foot with each other. He's probably that type of person who would say don't get in my way. Whatever, there I go again, what happened to my cheery self? I could tell how annoyed he was when he walked in the room. I had to make this better so I patted the chair next to me inviting him to sit. No one's POV Kanda actually sat on the chair, he was through with everything and was just about to slice something when Komui came back with the mission guidelines. He only handed Kanda a piece of paper why? Because Satomi had been waiting for thirty minutes, she didn't mind though to her Komui was like an older brother and she enjoyed having conversations with him. She only just met him today they instantly connected hmm go figure.

Satomi's POV As I sat on the chair I felt my knives' hilts pressing against my thigh, I would have to fix them later. Komui had given me a new cloak and had gotten me an exorcist uniform, lucky me. I usually prefer shorts but then I wouldn't have access to my second weapons, so I layered with a skirt over shorts. I'm such a genius. In addition to that I had sleeveless shirt with a loose collar, giving me easy movement. I decided to size my staff down, which I don't usually do because I find then it takes to long but I just had a weird feeling.

Komui POV

I walked up to Satomi and Kanda with mission outlines in hand. I handed one to Kanda with one for myself. "What's this?" Kanda said with annoyance seething through his teeth. "It's your mission!" I explained trying to brighten the mood, the air in the room seemed tense at the moment. Lightening the atmosphere never killed any, unless it Kanda.

No Ones POV

"So basically we have to locate that bastard Cross Marian." Satomi grumbled. _Bastard? What relation does he have with Cross? _"How do you know him?" Kanda asked while trying to mask his curiosity. "She, I mean he doesn't." Komui quickly retorted with a sheepish smile. "You're leaving tonight." Komui commented, "So get packed quickly," as he ushered them out of his office.


	3. Chapter 3

ScytheMeisterA : you'll find out why soon :3

Jess: you'll find out soon, but not too soon, jess (my partner in crime) and I were thinking of having it in this chap or the next but then I came up with a good idea so we pushed it back. :3

Willow: I hope it publish soon too, I'm starting to get lazy .

Any way I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for it's shortness but I felt like I needed to stop it at a certain point.

No ones POV

Satomi sighed as she packed up her few belongings she brought with her including her new Black Order exorcist uniform along with a hairbrush, toiletries and other necessities. She packed lightly for a girl but more than a stereotypical male would. She started to think about their mission.

Satomi's POV

It won't be that hard just go to the nearest bar in town and he'll be there, that damn marshall that is. I've heard countless rumors about him, why do they even let him be a marshall? He's not cut out for it. And why oh why did it have to be Kanda? Of all people, hmm maybe I should ask Komui if Allen could come along, he seems nice. I would've considered Lavi but's he's seen my real appearance, I shouldn't have been this lenient. Oh well.

Kanda's POV

I swear I'm going to hurt the first person I see. Hopefully it's Lavi or Allen maybe that Satoshi guy. I guess anyone would do but those three would be the most fulfilling to cut up. What was his innocence again? A boa staff? I remember it was wood, how couldn't mugen not slice it in half it's still an enigma to me.

Komui's POV

I chuckled when Satoshi asked if Allen could come along. Apparently she didn't know their relationship. "What's so funny?" She asked sheepishly. "Oh it's just that Allen and Kanda are like oil and water." I replied. "Then that's even better I have a person to confide in." She commented happily. I stifled a laughter as she put her hands on her hips her hood fell down revealing her flushed face. She pouted at me and said "Komui are you making fun of me?" SHE WAS ADORABLE . "I would never do that Satomi-Chan." I replied. She lifted up her hood as soon as we heard footsteps. They stopped finally and we both sighed in relief.

No one's POV

"You're such a cute girl, it's a shame you have to hide your face." Komui told Satomi. "Did you just say girl?" Allen questioned as he walked in. Oh shit.

Thanks for reading, suggestions welcome and please review :3


	4. Chapter 4

ScytheMeisterA : It's actually in the first Paragraph :3

Angel42497: Thanks I did too (at least I hope I did)

Please: Here you go

Jess: Here it is soon (I guess it depends what soon is, I don't even remember when I published the last one 1.1)

Also dear everyone else this included my followers ( Inkwolf17, ScytheMeisterA, crownclown25, RikuSora16, Angel42497, Write-A-Rainbow and Nightmon,) the people who favorited it (BloodyRose1312, RikuSora16, ScytheMeisterA, and crownclown25), all my reviewers and finally every single person who reads this.

Also I have a few questions on the bottom of the page, I'd really appreciate if you read and replied to them.

No one's POV

Oh shit thought Satomi. "No she's not." Komui quickly commented. Satomi put face palmed herself. Once again Komui saves the day! "I guess the cat's out of the bag." Satomi commented as she quickly took her hood off and back on. "It's been a while Allen." A wave of confusion ran over him then it hit him, "I know you! You're…." "He's what?" Kanda asked as he came in. (sorry I had too :3) "He's the new exorcist." Allen quickly said. "Yeah we all know that moyashi." Kanda commented. A dark aura came from Allen "Kanda-san didn't I tell you my name's Allen." "Che, whatever, shorty." Kanda commented as another dark aura came into play. "Both of you shut up!" Oh no dark lenalee was here.

lenalee's POV

"You called me Komui-nii?" I asked. I knew that he wanted me to go on the mission because of Satomi. Yes I know her secret and it was my job to keep it. She seems like a nice girl, hopefully I'll be able to talk to her later. "Oh lenalee-chan you're here!" Komui delightfully cheered," I want you and Allen to go along with Satom-shi and Kanda on their mission." "Hmmm might as well add Lavi." Komui commented as he twirled his finger.

No one's POV

Kanda's face contorted into a deeper scowl (what else would he be doing right now smiling?) "Do I still have to go?" Kanda asked. "Why not Kanda, don't you want to have a group bonding mission?" Komui asked with his annoying smile. "Not really." He replied. "Way to be discreet." Satomi accidently thought out loud. "Do you want a fight man girl" Kanda taunted. "Man Girl?" Lenalee asked quickly. Kanda looked at her like she was an idiot "His voice is abnormally high for a guy, it's disgusting." Following it with a smirk. Satomi let out a sigh of relief confusing Kanda.

Satomi's POV

"Satoshi-san" lenalee started. "Just call me Satoshi." I politely interrupted. "Okay Satoshi, I'm Komui's sister lenalee, nii-chan told me your situation, I hope you're okay with that, and I thought that if you ever needed a friend to talk to about it or anything I'm here." She added while smiling. She was a nice person (ehh weird line too cheesy oh well…) She stretched a hand out but me being myself, I went and hugged her. This sounds stupid but she really made me feel at home saying that. She gave me a squeeze and let go saying, "I almost forgot, I wanted to check over what you packed to see if you have everything." "I'd really appreciate that." I answered. We walked into my room with my bad on my bed partially open. "I also got this for you as a welcome gift, I hope you like it." She commented as she handed a gift bag towards me. Inside were a purple lace camisole and a pink frilly nightgown with A LOT of ribbon. "I know you wouldn't normally wear this but I thought since you had to pretend to be a man you could still have something feminine on" She added quickly. I smiled she had put a lot of thought into this. "You know a card would have done the trick but I love it." I answered. She smiled I knew we were going to be friends.

Allen's POV

Komui, Kanda and I were sitting in Komui's office. I can't believe it was really Satomi, I haven't seen her in a while. Maybe later we could catch up. Kanda growled fiercely, "I'm going to make sure that Satoshi knows that he will not get in my way in this mission" and trudged off. Wait, Satomi was in her room with Lenalee and was being given the gift. what if she was trying it on. I have to go stop him. I leapt out of my chair and started running after him.

No one's POV

Kanda heard Allen's protest but ignored it. _What does that moyashi want now. _He was right behind him and kept saying "Kanda-san wait, I need you for something." "For what." He growled. "Umm….errr." He stammered. "Just a waste of my time." Kanda snorted. He thrusted open the door of Satomi's room and started with "Just so you know I won't let you get in my way when we go on the miss…" He stopped as soon as he saw Satomi hugging Lenalee while holding that pink nightgown. "What the fu."

* * *

So here are my two questions:

Would you rather:

-Have frequent updates but shorter stories

or

-longer update time but longer story

Also what should Kanda's name for Satomi be


End file.
